Unnamed Characters Masterlist
This list is specialized in listing characters or concepts of characters that are not named yet. Note: All of the names below are placeholder names. Anyone can change a name if it doesn't seem to fit the character/concept. If a character's identity and/or name has been revealed, they will be taken off of this list. Possible Gods ---- Tapir God They appeared on a Tegaki illustration on 16-05-09 and in Log 037. They apparently are one of the gods and has a devil(?) and seems to know Gimone. Person17-2.jpeg Person17-1.jpeg Zeus They appear on 2016/05/28 and on 2016/05/29 in the Sunahama log 4. They appear again on 2016/09/15. They are possibly a god. Possible Devils ---- Coffee Devil They had some connection with "Tapir God".They appear on 2016/08/23 and 2016/10/31 in the Sunahama logs 06. Also they appear on 2016/12/23. "Coffee Devil" has short black hair, parted in the middle and yellow eyes. Person17-2.jpeg Edgelord/Bat Brow He appears on 2016/05/28 in the Sunahama log 4 with Zeus. He appears again on 2016/06/09 showing that his eyes are yellow. He is possibly a devil. He has black hair, dark gray horns and two pairs of wings on his hair. He has small black wings and sharp demon tail, which has two gold rings. He usually wears a gray-maroon shirt, over a black jacket with fur. Also, black pants and boots. He also has a necklace of skulls. On some pictures he is dressed in a gray kimono. Possible Angels ---- Taffy's Friend A They appeared in the Sunahama logs on 2017/01/23 and 2017/01/24. They have red eyes and has some connection with Taffy. Taffy's Friend B They appeared in the Sunahama logs on 2017/01/23. They have red, ringed eyes and has some connection with Taffy. Angel Nurse She first appears in log 027 with Hidou on Funamusea's site. She later appears in the Sunahama logs wearing a pink nurse outfit on 2016/03/26. The angel appears again on 2016/05/25 injured and coughing up blood. Demonandangel.jpeg Binge Eating Angel She appears in log 034. She has pink hair past her shoulders and a halo above her head. Pink Animal Angel She appears in log 040. Person26.jpeg Angel Boy He has wavy, short hair, red eyes, and a halo above his head. He wears a green sweater over a white shirt and has a bolo tie around his neck. Nothing else is known about him as he only appears in Sunahama log 03 on 2016/03/26. Nemofi An angel that appeared on 2016/06/09 in the Sunahama logs 04 and 05. She has long, curly lavender hair and lavender eyes. She appears again on 2016/07/12. "Nemofi" is possibly her official name. Angel of Flowers She appears on 2016/08/19 in the Sunahama log 03 and in the banner with Ver Million. She might be in a relationship with her. She's possibly an angel of Liliya. Her halo is composed of forget-me-nots. Unnamed Eyeball Angel She appeared in the Sunahama log on 2016/12/5. She seems to be an angel with eyeball (?) motifs. Circle Angel/ Butterfly and the Moth She appears in the Sunahama log on 2017/01/04 and 2016/12/05. Possible Demons ---- Snake Eyes Demon He appears on 2017/01/13 in the Sunahama log. Green Demon girl She appears in Log 10 on Funamusea's site. She has green hair with curved horns on her head. Demongirl.jpeg Sagan's Demon Maid(s) They appear in Log 026 on Funamusea's site. They are probably Sagan's servant(s) or familiar(s). Saganservant.jpeg Twisted Lady She appears in Log 24. Mysterious lady.jpeg Eye girl Possibly an early Higan concept. She appears in Log 038. Person19.jpeg Twintail Demon in Love Daburudeeeto.png RTLA A girl who appeared on 2016/05/16 in one of the Sunahama log 04. She is possibly a demon. Demon ribbon girl She appears on the banner on 2016/05/20 with Daimonji and Higan. Demon Silhouette A silhouette that appeared with Hanten on the banner through September 21 - 24. Clown Demon They appeared in the Sunahama log 08 on 2016/10/19. They have similar horns to Ivlis. "Skull" Main article: "Skull" "Ryuu" Main article: "Ryuu" Possible Tenma ---- Two-Sided Tenma/ A Shining Star in the Dark Night They appears on 2017/01/14 and 2017/01/15. They have white hair and red eyes. Barbwire Halo Tenma She appears in two pictures on 2016/06/09 in the Sunahama log 04 with other angel/demon hybrids. She has two barbwires as halos. She has an unnamed angel mother. Fiend Tenma She appears on 2016/06/09 in the Sunahama log 04 with other angel/demon hybrids. She appears again on 2016/06/14. Eyeball Halo Tenma She appears on 2016/06/09 in the Sunahama log 04 with other angel/demon hybrids. She appears again on 2016/06/14 saying "Papa gave me this lab coat." Talisman Tenma She appears on 2016/06/09 in the Sunahama log 04 with other angel/demon hybrids. She has short red hair and has talismans on her halo . She appears again on 2016/06/15 with her full body shown. Possible Witches/Wizards/Sorcerors ---- Great Wizard of the Stars He appears on 2017/01/15 and possibly on 2017/01/13 with Adauchi in the Sunahama log. He possibly knows "Two-Sided Tenma." Sewing Witch She appears in Log 026 on Funamusea's site. Sewingwitch.jpeg .The Twig Witch This witch possibly has some history with Lavinrac and Sirius. She appears in Logs 040, 41 SiriusandOthers.jpg Person25.jpeg Person20.jpeg Halloween Witch She appears in logs 048 and 050. She has long orange hair in twintails and red eyes. Snow Sorceror He appears in Log 048 with "Halloween Witch". Possible Youkai ---- Youkai girl A Youkai girl that is possibly a Karakasa Obake. She appeared in the July 2013 calendar and in Log 037. She shouldn't be confused with Heller. Person13.jpeg Possible Animals ---- Black Egyptian-styled dog They are found in Log 04 on Funamusea's website. They are possibly Bis. Cat.jpeg Catgirl Maid She appears in Log 035 on Funmusea's site. Catgirl.jpeg Eye Catgirl She appears in Log 026 on Funamusea's site. Eyecat.jpeg Spider girl She appears in Log 20. Spider girl.jpeg Bookish Catgirl She appears in Log 24. She makes an appearance once more on 2016/12/14 along with Shirogane, Kogetsu, and possibly Moffuru. Bookishcatgirl.jpeg Bunny with a sword She appears in Log 20. Undaria Pinnatifida is a type of edible seaweed (Wakame). Bunnygirl.jpeg Black and Yellow He's only shown in Log 20. He appears to be a humanoid King of Saxony Bird. Fishboy?.jpeg Bun Bun servant This person has been seen with Artamos and Satanick in a banner and appears in Log 25. They're possibly associated with the moon. MaybeUbuki?.jpeg The Sea King Main article: The Sea King Braided Catgirl She appears in Sunahama Log 028. Cat1.jpeg Animal girl She appears in Sunahama Log 032. Person9.jpeg = Fishbone Catgirl She appears in Logs 35 and 37. Person16-2.jpeg Person16-1.jpeg Doubled-Tailed Catgirl She appears in logs 031 and Person18.jpeg Yogi Bear They appear in Log 035. Person10.jpeg Grizzly Girl She appears in log 040. Person22.jpeg No Nonsense Demon He seems to know PD. PDandfriend.jpeg Bunny girl She appears in Sunahama Log 03 on 2016/03/08. Img000097.png Black Penguin in Love She appeared on the Valentine banner for 2016 on the far left. She has may have feeling for "Black Shark in Love." Daburudeeeto.png Black Shark in Love He appeared on the 2016 Valentine banner on the left. He may have feelings for "Black Penguin in Love." Daburudeeeto.png Unnamed Orca This female orca appears on 2016/04/10 with Takama and Nagi. She is possibly Nagi's mother. Possible Humans ---- Sakura Braided girl It is possible her name is Somei Yoshino, as it reads, "Well of color, Derived from luck." She appears in Sunahama Log 03 on 2016/03/19. A possible early concept of her is "Victim Girl." Img000109.png Smoking lady She appears in Log 42. The translation of what she's writing is "come back". Smokegirl.jpeg Black Kimono Lady She appears in Log 17 on Funamusea's site and in log 44. Kimonogirl.jpeg Sky girl She appears in Log 25. Theskyisfallinb.jpeg Happy student girl She appears in Log 028. Possibly the Sakura Braided Girl, yet it hasn't been confirmed. Person2.jpeg Eyepatch Kid She appears in Sunahama Log 01; column 1, row 20. Possibly a old Utareduyoi concept. Person6.jpeg Butterfly girl She appears in Sunahama Log 01; column 2, row 20. Person7.jpeg Patient girl She appears in one of the banners on the site and in the Sunahama log 03 on 2016/04/12. She is possibly an albino due to having white hair and red eyes. She appears a second time on 2017/01/09. Unknown person at the window This person only appears as a silhouette in one of banners, behind a window. They may have some connection to the Patient girl. Unknown Species ---- Arrow girl She appears in Log 025. she might have some connection to Decay due to the arrow motif. Tooth decay.jpeg Stitch Kid They appear in Log 23. MaybeDokuro?.jpeg Ambiguous Albino They appear in Log 25. AAlbino.jpeg "Silhouette" Main article: Silhouette :Main article:"Revlis" "Skull" :Main article: "Skull" Fate :Main article: Fate Crow :Main article: Crow Silhouette with Glasses They appear in Sunahama Log 02 Person3.jpeg Girl with Knife and bird They appear in Logs 031 and 032. Person4.jpeg Person4-5.jpeg Arrow head She appears in Log 031. Person8.jpeg Polka Dot She appears in Log 037. Person12.jpeg Singing with Joy They appear in Log 037. Person14.jpeg Snow girl She appears in Log 037. She is possibly a humanoid Sunosan. Person15.jpeg Don't poke me She appears in Sunahama log 02; column 3, row 2. Person21.jpeg Chainsaw Wonderland She appears in Sunahama log 02; column 3, row 8. She might be related to The End of the Wonderland. Person23.jpeg Happy Flower. She appears in Sunahama log 02; column 1, row 11. Person24.jpeg Pointed-eared girl She appears in log 041. Person27.jpeg Girl in a suit She appears in log 43. Person28.jpeg Polka Dot Room Girl She appears in log 044. Yamato Nadeshiko They appear in Logs 04 on Funamusea's site and in Sunahama log 02; column 3, row 43. They have short black hair and they appear to be wearing a kimono. Person31-2.jpeg Person31.jpeg Smoking? She appears in Sunahama log 02; column 2, row 43. Person30.jpeg Moon girl She appears in Sunahama log 02; column 2, row 48. She may have some relation with the moon. Person32.jpeg Fuku girl She appears in log 041. Fukugirl.jpeg Skull girl She appears in log 038. She has short white hair with a bang that covers her left eye. She wears a sailor fuku. Yamanashi She appears in Logs 030, 034, and 035 . She's possibly Shrimp's friend from Carnival Rhythm and her name is possibly "Tsukimi Sato". She's possibly "Victim Girl." Nashi.jpg Akanashi She appears in log 035. Nashi.jpg Akinashi She appears in log 035. Nashi.jpg Long Black Hair lady She has appeared in the Log 032 and several others. BHLdress.jpeg BHLredstring.jpeg BHLeye.jpeg Blackhairlady.jpeg Tori-chan She is a humanized version of Tori-san (one of Funamusea's mascots) as a female. It is unknown if she's actually a character. She appeared in the sunahama log 03 on 2016/04/17. "Patch" He's possibly a younger Takama. The Mastermind This character only appears as a silhouette in AU Roach #3 on 2016/08/20. They proposed to Ivlis, "How about you try to consume this other Devil’s soul to get his cool powers?"http://shockingeel.tumblr.com/post/149187665320/au-roach-3 to which Ivlis rejects and tells them to leave. They might be the one who told Ivlis about the Gray Garden before the events of the game took place. Pink-haired Killer Appears in the Sunahama log 07 on 2016/09/25. Appeared the second time on 2016/09/25 in a pixelated frame.They have straight, light pink hair and wear a suit. They also carry a bloody knife. Pigtailed Yosafire Girl Appeared in the Sunahama log 07 on 2016/09/25. She has green hair in pigtails with red underneath, and she appears to be wearing a black dress with white buttons. Aconita Fuku Look-alike Possibly Aconita in a sailor fuku. Appeared in the Sunahama log 07 on 2016/09/25. She has the same hairstyle as Aconita but with green bows and wears a black sailor fuku. Straight Haired Boy Appeared in the Sunahama log 07 on 2016/09/25. He has lavender hair with a bang covering his left eye. Also, he wears a gakuran. Kimono Girl in a Daze Appeared in the Sunahama log 07 on 2016/09/25. She has long, uneven white hair that ends at her feet with a ahoge on top of her head. Also, she wears a short kimono. Black Scarf Girl Appeared in the Sunahama log 07 on 2016/09/25. She has long red hair, tied in a low ponytail with what appears to be a large black ribbon. Also, she wears a black scarf. Striped Shrimp Girl She appeared in the Sunahana logs on 2016/10/11. She has short hair with red highlights. Her outfit consist of a white shirt under a striped red and white sweater and black pants with three buttons at the bottom. She is possibly a banded coral shrimp. Glasses Orca He appeared in the Sunahama logs on 2016/10/12. He wears what appears to be a vest under a jacket. Also around his neck he wears a scarf. Bunny Hat girl She appeared in the Sunahama log 08 on 2016/10/25. Franken Boy/ Brandy He appeared in the Sunahama logs on 2016/10/29. Gone with the Wind She appeared in the Sunahama logs on 2016/11/11. She has long hair with three flowers on the right side of her head and has red eyes. Zipper Appeared in the Sunahama log on 2016/12/12. They have long white hair with random zipper-like strands and blue eyes. They wear a black hoodie over a frilly white dress. Wolf Among Us He appears in Log 048. He has short, silvery hair and blue eyes. Black-haired Franken/ Eaudevie He appears in the Sunahama log on 2017/01/08. He is brothers with "Franken Boy". Black Sweater/ Don't Forget kid He appears on 2017/01/09 in the Sunahama log. He may be the "Unknown person at the window" character. Victim Girl She appears in logs 025, 045, and a small comic with the "Abusive Man" in log 028. Abusive Man He appears in a small comic in log 028. Trivia * References * http://surreelistic.tumblr.com/post/123408325715/drawing-logs-13-24-translation * http://surreelistic.tumblr.com/post/145642490770/june-8th-sunahama-update * http://surreelistic.tumblr.com/post/145876453930/june-13th-sunahama-update-translation * http://surreelistic.tumblr.com/post/149187665320/au-roach-3 Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Characters not on Character Sheet Category:Characters